


Caffeine

by l8nos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Coffee Addiction, M/M, MCD, Possibly Unrequited Love, and seungmin likes jeongin, but hyunjin likes jeongin, chan minho felix jisung and changbin r just mentioned once, changbin is hyunjins boyfriend, coffee was his fave, jealousy happens, jeongin centric?, jeongin im sorry, jeongin likes hyunjin, jeongin needed a break, one sided crushes, stray kids - Freeform, this is a big mess im sorry, uh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l8nos/pseuds/l8nos
Summary: He regrets telling Jeongin that he looks dead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Caffeine

In the hallways of Jeongin's high school, he sits quietly as he waits for class to begin. He sits at his desk, drinking his coffee that contains three shots of espresso. The boy didn’t sleep much last night because he was busy finishing a science project, he most likely fell asleep at 4 AM. He lets out a noise of surprise when his friend, Hyunjin, who walks up to his desk and sets a water bottle down. “Good morning Inie, drink water, you look like a dead person. Lighten up a little.” is what Jeongin hears from Hyunjin, after he speaks, Jeongin hears gentle laughter. Jeongin swears his heart skips a beat at the way Hyunjin's eyes crinkle in the most perfect way possible and suddenly he feel butterflies. He laughs along with Hyunjin, ignoring the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

The bell rings notifying everyone that it was lunch time. Hyunjin and Jeongin laugh as they head down the hall to the cafeteria. “Hyunjin! Jeongin! Hurry up! All the good food will be gone," yells Jisung from down the hallway. Chan shakes his head from beside Jisung, "You're all so loud." Hyunjin spots his boyfriend, Changbin, waiting for them with Jisung at the entrance of the cafeteria. Changbin sends the two of them a soft smile and a wave. Jeongin feels his heart fill with jealousy and bitterness, he wished he was in Changbin's place. Jeongin then finds their friend, Seungmin, speeding down the hallway. “Speed it up more, you slowpokes!” yells Seungmin as he runs into them. Jeongin and Hyunjin don’t even have time to turn back around because next thing they know, Seungmin is shoving them down the hall with great strength. “Also, Jeongin, stop drinking so much coffee you dork. It’s not good for you and your hands are shaking real bad.” murmurs Seungmin as he grabs the cup of coffee from his hands. Jeongin nods and gulps nervously, not catching on to how Seungmin's hand lingers on his own longer than it should have. He gets distracted by Felix pushing him from behind. "Felix! I almost fell," Jeongin yelps, his hands flying as he tries to maintain his balance. "So? It was funny," Felix manages to spit out in between his long period of wheezing and cackling. Hyunjin's lips form a fond smile at the interaction, silently admiring Jeongin. Jeongin scoffs and turns back to face Hyunjin, however, he quickly turns away with a bright red face because of the look on Hyunjin's face.

After the school day, Hyunjin and Jeongin walk to the bus as they discuss the upcoming day. Jeongin is running through the routine for tomorrow in his head, prepared to pull, yet another, all nighter. Seungmin sits nearby, watching as Jeongin giggles gleefully at one of Hyunjin's stupid jokes. Seungmin hates falling for Jeongin, he knew he couldn't have him. He was just another friend of Jeongin's and that is all Jeongin will ever think of him. He turns his head away as Jeongin and Hyunjin enter the bus. Choosing to ignore the little giggles and playful touches those two give each other.

As Jeongin gets off the bus and walks to his house, he can’t help but feel overwhelmed. Still, he’s motivated nonetheless and started getting ready. He glances at the time, 8:09 PM. “This is going to be a long night,” he thinks as he prepares his espresso, extra shots for support. He unlocks the door to his house and is ready to greet his parents, however, he remembers that they won’t even bother to respond. So, he locks the door behind them and walks up the stairs with his stuff. One hour passes by, almost like a feather flying through the air. 9:25 PM. He’s getting his second cup for more. It’s an addictive behavior that he can’t suppress. He wants to stop but he can’t help it. He reluctantly takes his first sip and continues on. 

He slowly opens his eyes, realizing the time. He nearly jumps out of bed and grabs all of his things, sprinting to the printing lab. “Hi Jeongin!” exclaims Jisung as he runs past. Jeongin chooses to ignore him, having his mind set on one goal. Printing out the papers. Hands shaking violently and unable to see clearly, he hastily hits the print button. He tries walking to the printers on the other side of the room when it suddenly feels like he’s walking on air. Jeongin often has mild seizures after not drinking caffeine for a few days, his caffeine addiction gets worse and worse by day. He often has peaks in his temperature after drinking caffeine, his hands become shaky and he feels like vomiting. He ignores the signs and chooses to believe that it is just the heat making him feel ill. He also has recurring headaches that become more irritating and bothersome to him because he can’t focus on his work. Jeongin takes about six shots of espresso in his black coffee, however, he couldn’t sleep for three days straight. He decided to drink black coffee with ten shots of espresso while he is alone printing out club papers in an empty classroom. 

His body starts shaking and twitching, his heart rate starts speeding up abnormally and he starts feeling extremely nauseous. He falls onto the floor, his body is going through periods of jerking and he can’t breathe. Jeongin feels something coming out of his nose, he’s not sure if it is mucus or blood. He hopes that it’s neither but he knows his hope probably isn’t possible. He feels tears streaming out of his eyes and he knows it’s over when he starts seeing black spots filling his vision. He makes one last attempt to call someone and inform them that he’ll be gone soon but he can’t reach his phone. Jeongin can feel his heartbeat and breathing cease. Next thing he saw was pure and utter blackness, a void that once was his vision. A ringing filled his brain as he slowly left.

“News Report: A sixteen year old boy has died and we don’t know the cause.” and “News Report: The autopsy of the sixteen year old boy has come out, it has been revealed that he had a heart condition. He had died due to consuming too much caffeine.” is all that Hyunjin hears the entire week. He still can’t believe it, he’s so upset. Hyunjin snaps at anyone that brings up Jeongin these days, he even snaps at Changbin, he couldn’t handle the news and refuses to talk to anyone about it. Changbin gets fed up with Hyunjin mourning over his old friend and he eventually snaps, saying he wants to break up with him. Hyunjin accepts it, he knows he's in the wrong. Hyunjin knows something's off about Jeongin's death and family, Jeongin hadn't had a funeral nor did he hear about Jeongin's family mourning Jeongin. The next thing that Hyunjin sees himself in front of is Jeongin's house with a police officer standing not so far behind. It really turns out that Jeongin ended up being a dead person, isn't that right Hyunjin?

Hyunjin regrets what he said about Jeongin looking like a dead person.


End file.
